Cabin Fever
In Cabin Fever, you learn to become a pirate by aiding the shifty Bill Teach in running his ship, being finally rewarded with access to the island of Mos Le'Harmless. Official description Walkthrough (none of the levels may be boosted) |items= *If you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy: Ectotokens and Amulet of Ghostspeak *A bit of food (optional) |kills=None (you will be attacked by several Level 57 pirates (multicombat) when you board the enemy pirate ship to complete the tasks set by Bill Teach, unless your combat level is 115 or higher) }} Help a pirate down on his luck Travel to Port Phasmatys (bring ectotokens, and the ghostspeak amulet if you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy), and speak to Bill Teach in The Green Ghost Inn. He tells you he needs a pirate to help him, but none will sail with him. Tell him you've always wanted to be a pirate and then respond to his questions. Although he doubts your pirating abilities, he accepts your help and then tells you a bit about his problem: His crew has deserted him, and as soon as he leaves port, he will come under attack. He needs one more crew member to help on his ship. Agree again to help him, and he tells you to meet him on his ship. Go to the Port Phasmatys docks, and board the easternmost ship, The Adventurous. Talk to Bill Teach on his ship to set sail for Mos Le'Harmless. Note: If you ever need to return to port, select the Return Home option with Bill Teach to sail back Port Phasmatys. Speak to Teach aboard his ship to pick up where you left off. Fight like a pirate As soon as you leave port, you see a cutscene with an enemy pirate ship firing on The Adventurous, blasting holes in your ship's hull and destroying your cannon. Bill Teach tells you to take care of the enemy's cannon. He suggests you grab some fuse from the gun locker and a rope from the repair locker. Go to the ship's bottom deck and in the south-west corner, take the tinderbox. Go north a bit, search the repair locker, and take six ropes. Search the Gun Locker located several squares away from the Repair Locker, and take a fuse. Make sure you have at least two open inventory spaces each time you jump between ships. If you fail your jump, your weapon and shield end up in inventory, but if you have no space for them you will drop them. Also, if the jump is failed, your run energy drops considerably. Climb up the ship's ladder to the main deck, and use the climbing net to climb up the mainmast. Use your rope on your Hoisted sail of The Adventurous to swing over to the enemy ship. The ship is populated by aggressive level 57 pirates. If you need to escape for a moment from the pirates, climb up the Climbing Net on the main mast. Find the cannon on the west side of the deck, use the fuse on the Powder Barrel next to it, and use the tinderbox to light the fuse and blow up the barrel and the cannon. Climb the mainmast using the Climbing Net, use the rope on the Hoisted sail, and swing back over to The Adventurous (if you forgot to bring a second rope, you can find one in the south-west corner of the main deck of the enemy pirate's ship). Repair The Adventurous Talk to Bill Teach again, and he asks you to fix the holes in the hull. Climb down the Ship's ladder to the bottom deck, search the Repair Locker, and take 6 repair planks, 30 tacks, 3 swamp paste, and a hammer. Each hole takes two planks, ten tacks, and one swamp paste to fix. When the icons are clicked for these items in the repair locker interface, it will give you enough of the tacks or planks to fix one hole, so you must click on these icons 3 times for enough for all 3 holes. When you have enough, a message in the chat interface will say so if you try to get more than is needed. For each hole, use a repair plank and then a swamp paste on the ship hull to patch it up. Plunder the pirates' booty Talk to Bill Teach again, and he will ask you to plunder the enemy ship. Climb down the ship's ladder, search the repair locker, and take two more ropes. Return to the main deck, climb the climbing net again, use a rope on the hoisted sail, and swing over to the enemy ship. Climb down the ship's ladder. Plunder the chest, loot the crate and ransack the barrel for plunder. You need to wait for the plunder to respawn. You need 10 plunder, looting all three of these only provides you with 6 plunder, 3 being from the chest, 2 from the crate and 1 from the barrel. It can take anywhere up to 5 minutes for the plunder to respawn; however, you can simply log out and log back in for the plunder to respawn. The barrel will respawn fastest, then the crates and chest. The barrel can be looted and respawned 3 times before the chest respawns. The pirates in the hold may be aggressive regardless of combat level, but the hold is a single combat area. After you have ten plunder in your inventory, return to the main deck, climb up the Climbing Net, and use your rope on the hoisting sail to return to The Adventurous. Climb down the ship's ladder, and use your plunder on the plunder storage at the back of the ship. If you leave the ship or get taken away by a random event, you will lose the plunder and have to steal it all over again. Also, you can only store ten plunder. If you end up with more than ten plunder, Bill Teach will confiscate any left over in your inventory when you talk to him next. Fire the cannon Speak again with Bill Teach. He wants to give the enemy pirates a blast from the cannon. Follow these steps to repair and then fire the cannon: #Climb down the ship's ladder, search the gun locker, and take a cannon barrel. # Climb back up the ship's ladder, and select the repair broken cannon option on the cannon to repair it. # Talk to Bill Teach again, then go below and search the gun locker for a few fuses, ramrod, and a Cannon canister. If you dropped it earlier, pick up another tinderbox while you are below. # Return to the main deck, and choose the take-powder option from the powder Barrel next to the cannon. Take a few gunpowder. # Use a gunpowder on the cannon. # Use the ramrod on the cannon. # Use a canister on the cannon. # Use a fuse on the cannon. # Now fire the Cannon (you need to have a tinderbox in your inventory to fire the cannon). # Use the ramrod on the cannon again to clean it out. If you miss, use the ramrod on the cannon to clean it out and then repeat steps 5 through 9 until you score a hit. If you don't clean the cannon, it will explode from the previous gunpowder. If this happens, replace the broken barrel with a new one from the gun locker. When you hit, talk to Bill Teach. He tells you to sink the enemy pirate ship by blasting three holes in its hull. Go down below, and search the Gun Locker to take three cannonballs. Up on the main deck, clean the cannon out with a ramrod (use it on the cannon not empty out option) and then follow steps 5 through 9 again (except load with a cannonball and not a canister) until you have hit the enemy ship three times. Mos Le'Harmless Following your third hit of the enemy pirate ship, you see a cutscene with Bill Teach talking with Mama Le'Fiette in The Other Inn. Bill then speaks with you and gives you the Book o' piracy. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *2 quest points *7000 experience *7000 experience *7000 experience *10,000 coins (only if you speak to Bill Teach after the quest) *Access to Mos Le'Harmless *Book o' piracy *Charter Ship prices are halved Music unlocked * Cabin Fever * In the Brine Required for completing Completion of Cabin Fever is required for the following: *Fur 'n' Seek/Wish list *The Great Brain Robbery Trivia *Cabin Fever is restlessness derived from being in a confined area for a long period of time. *Bill Teach asks if you can shoot an Albatross from a hundred paces. This is a reference to the poem [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rime_of_the_Ancient_Mariner The Rime of the Ancient Mariner] by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. *The examine text of the Gun Locker aboard The Adventurous reads, "Cannons. Lots of cannons." This is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix The Matrix,] in which Neo says "Guns. Lots of guns." * When Mama is talking to Bill, she says "Bill? You look like you've been to Davey Jones' Locker and back." This is a reference to a popular pirate with the same name who is said to have a cache at the bottom of the ocean, the cache being his locker. "Davy Jones' locker" is also the grave of those that drown at sea. * After completing this quest, your Adventurer's Log will read, "I became a pirate by helping Bill Teach sail The Adventurous safely through an attack by a captain he may have insulted in a pub". fi:Cabin Fever nl:Cabin Fever Category:Quests Category:Pirate quest series Category:Cabin Fever Category:Wikia Game Guides quests